tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Company: Missions are Magic!
My Little Company: Missions are Magic is a 3-part crossover of T.U.F.F. Company . In this episode, The Company is transported to Ponyville and meets Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Meanwhile, Discord and Chrysalis team up, capture Crazy and use the 7th Element of Harmony to stop teamwork. It's up to the friends, and a little teamwork, to save her and defeat Discord and Chrysalis once again. Transcript (It is morning at T.U.F.F. Everyone is doing their morning routine when suddenly, Claire jumps out) Claire: Who’s ready to PARTY?! (No one notices her) Oh come on. (No one notices her) Seriously? No one? (Still, no body seems to notice her.) Fine. (She slowly walks away) (In Keswick’s lab, Keswick is pouring liquid into a bowl. Suddenly, Maria pops up behind him.) Maria: HI KESWICK! Kewick: AHHH! (His startled reaction knocks over the bowl, spilling the liquid onto the floor) Maria, l-look what- Maria: *interrupting him* SO! What do you want to do today?! Huh, huh, HUH!? Keswick: Actually, I was w-w-working on something. Maria: REALLY!? What is it? Huh, huh, HUH?! Keswick: Well, you know how if you w-want to travel to another universe, you destroy the first one you’re c-coming from, right? Maria: YES! Well, actually no. But keep going! Keswick: I think I have found a p-p-possible to travel from different universes without d-destroying them. Maria: And how do you do that? Huh, huh, HUH?! Keswick: Will you please calm down? *sigh* You probably won’t b-believe me a first but, I think you can travel from universe to universe by… (He pauses for a minute) …magic. Maria: (She is quiet for a minute) Cool! Bye Keswick! (Keswick continues what he was doing before. Meanwhile, in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle is talking to her friends) Twilight Sparkle: Girls, I’ve gathered you here to show you something very important. Pinkie Pie: Is it cake? Twilight: No. Pinkie: What about cookies? Twilight: No. Pinkie: Is it- All ponies: NO. Twilight: It’s a brand new magic spell I’ve been working super hard on. Spike: It’s true, she’s been up all night working on it. Twilight: I haven’t slept since Tuesday! Applejack: Well don’t just stand here and tell us about, we want to see what it is! (All the other ponies agree with AJ) Twilight: Okay. But this spell requires a ton of concentration, so I need everypony to be quiet. (The ponies all quietly watch as Twilight begins the magic spell. Meanwhile, back at T.U.F.F….) Keswick: T.U.F.F. Agents, I have a very important announcement WK: Does it have to do with- All agents: No fried chicken, WK! WK: *sad* Aww… Keswick: I just found a w-way to travel to other universes! (All the T.U.F.F. Agents “Ooh!” and “Aah!”) Vivian: And how do you do that? Keswick: *very excited now* By MAGIC! (All the T.U.F.F. Agents are quiet for a minute, then they begin laughing) Crazy: Magic? Really? Agent 12428: Travelling to other universes by magic? That’s the most silliest thing- (Just then, all of the Company is transported to Ponyville, to Twilight and her friends. They are now all ponies) Agent 12428:…I’ve…ever…heard? (Everyone looks at each other, then screams) Pinkie: AHHH! Random ponies! Agent C: AHHH! We’re not at T.U.F.F.! Maria: AHH!-….I don’t know why we’re screaming! Fluttershy: Eek. (She hides behind Twilight) Twilight: Um, hi?- Claire: HI!! Rainbow: Okay! First of all, what are you doing in Twilight’s house? Crazy: We really don’t know. But, while we’re here, we should introduce our selves.* These are my friends, Matt, Ralph, Skipper, R, WK, Claire- Claire: HI AGAIN! Crazy: AMO, Agent C, Fins, Kevin, Agent 19, Maria, Keswick, Chito, and Fairly. *'NOTE: I've tried to name every Company member in this line. If I forgot your OC, please tell me. Thanks :)' Twilight: Nice to meet you all. Well, these are my friends. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Fluttershy: *still behind Twilight* Eek. Twilight: And I’m Twilight Sparkle. (Everyone goes to greet each other) Twilight: So… where are you guys from? Skipper: We work at T.U.F.F. the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. Rarity: T.U.F.F? Is that someplace in Canterlot? R: Canterlot? (They begin to argue and wonder what everyone is talking about) Keswick: *interrupting everyone* T.U.F.F. is in P-P-Petropolis. Where are we now? Pinkie: Ponyville! The best town EVER! Keswick: Well if we’re in Ponyville, then th-that means…. we’re in another deminsion. Company: What!? Ralph: Well if we’re in some place called Ponyville, then maybe… Kevin: AHHHH! Ralph: What’s wrong, Kevin? Kevin: I’M A PONY!! Ralph: Huh? *looks down* AHH! I’m a pony, too! (Everyone gasps and “AHH’s” realizing everyone is a pony) Matt: So, now we’re stuck here- Amo: AS PONIES! Matt:-in some other kind of deminsion, AND WE MAY NEVER GET HOME?! Agent 19: Well, it could be worse- Matt: HOW can it get any worse than this?! Pinkie: Ooh! I know! You could be stuck on some magical island with singing palm trees, and will NEVER get home. No wait, the coconuts are made of candy, and the sand is made of sugar. It could be called CANDY ISLAND! Yeah! I’d love to live there (Everyone ignores Pinkie’s random speech) Twilight: Ok, everyone just please calm down. Maybe I have a magic spell to turn you guys back. (She begins flipping throught her book) Okay, let’s see, no no… Matt: *to Keswick* This is all your fault. Keswick: What?! How is it m-m-my fault? Matt: If you haven’t mentioned “getting to other universes by magic” MAYBE we wouldn’t have gotten here. Twilight: No, no, I don’t want a spell that creates a new dress. Rarity: It has that? Keswick: Well I can’t help it, that at the same time, something happens in another universe to get us here! Twilight: No, definitely not… AHA! Here it is. (Her horn glows. In a flash, the company turns into frogs) Claire: Yay! We’re frogs! Twilight: Huh? (She tries again, and this time the company is turned into ducks) Claire: Yay! We’re ducks! Twilight: One more try… (She tries again, and the company is turned back to their normal selves) YES! (In about a second, the company is turned into pies) Oh no- Claire: Yay! We’re pies! Now I can finally eat my self. (Twilight sighs, and turns the company back into ponies) Dang, I was looking forward to some pie. Twilight: Well, sorry guys… Vivian: Oh, that’s ok- Matt: OK?! How can it be just OK?! We’re stuck in some magical dimension as PONIES, FOREVER! Fluttershy: *nervously* Well, i-if you’re stuck here, forever… maybe….we should give you a tour- Pinkie: *finishing her sentence* Of PONYVILLE?? That sounds like a GREAT idea! (Fluttershy squeals and hides her face in her hair) Now let me show you around- (The agents begin to chatter excitedly, but Matt stays quiet and angry the whole way. Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest, we see Queen Chrysalis and her changelings trying to escape the woods) Queen Chrysalis: We have been stuck in these woods for 3 weeks now, and there is absoulutely no way out! *falling on ground* I give up. I might as well just lay here until the birds make a nest out of my hair. (The clearing of the woods suddenly appears)…Or not. (She runs towards the exit) FREEDOM! *getting on ground* Yay, daisies! Wait a minute, I hate daisies. The way their petals are arranged, plus the color… Anyway, now free to be evil again, where should I start? (Chrysalis just happens to be by the maze, where Discord is trapped in stone. She walks over to the statue.) Discord… Hmm, I’ve heard of this guy. He tried to take over Equestria once with chaos. If we joined forces, we could rule Equestria! Mwuhaha! But, that would never happen. (Just then, a small earthquake starts breaking Discord out of the stone.) Chrysalis:….Hey! That was easy. Discord: After being stuck in stone for all these years, the very first thing I see is….you. Chrysalis: Uh, yeah. Hi there…. I’m Queen Chrysalis. You know, the villain that tried to take over Equestria. Um, anyway…I’ve heard that you tried to take over Equestria, too. Discord: Yes… Chrysalis: Oh my goodness! We have so much in common! So, besides we’re both villians, plus we both tried to take over Equestria but failed, maybe, just maybe, WE could BOTH team up, and try to take over Equestria. I even wrote this little contract and everything. *handing it to him* Just sign here… (As she speaks, Discord quickly skims the contract, then signs it confused) and this contract will prove that we’re an official villain team that can take over Equestria! Discord: Sounds good to me. But one question. Chrysalis: Yes? Discord: If we turn out to be one of those epic villain team ups, can we create our own logo and have villain parties or something? Chrysalis: Umm… sure? But right now, let’s just focus on ruling the world. Discord: Should we end the conversation with an evil laugh? Chrysalis: Sure, why not. (Theyt both do “Mwuhaha’s to end the scene. Next scene shows all the ponies happily on tour. Pinkie begins singing a song about Ponyville.) Pinkie: Follow… me, my friends. Come along and see. The best town… in the whole wide world. The best town to me. With cozy houses and a big blue sky. Pretty flowers galore. I’m sure you all will see that this place is great for sure. Ponyville! Valleys, hills, and apple trees for miles to see. Ponyville! Much more ponies lie across the sea. *Now speaking* And over the ocean is the Statillion of Liberty. It represents the pony’s freedom and friendship. Claire: Can we go see it? Pinkie: Well, maybe later. But for now we can go home and have a cupcake! Claire: Really? Yay! Pinkie: Ponyville! The best town in the wooorrrlllddd!!! (As everybody walks away happy, and some annoyed, by the song, the camera zooms into a bush. Discord and Chrysalis appear behind the bush) Discord: So… why exactly are we here again? Chrysalis: To find the 7th Element of Harmony. *Holding up a book* I found out about it in this book. Discord: Did you steal it? Chrysalis: Yes. Discord: Nice job! Chrysalis: Anyway, *now reading from book* The 7th Element of Harmony represents the element of teamwork. The cutie marks for this element vary from designs of a batch of cookies to a pair of socks. After 1,000’s of years, the element mysteriously disappeared. It is unknown where the element is hidden, but it is thought to be last seen- Both: In Ponyville?! Discord:…. You go this way, I’ll go that way! Chrysalis: Let’s do this! (They begin to take off, but instead they go the wrong way. They turn around and come back) Chrysalis: Wrong way. Discord: Yep. (Meanwhile, the ponies enter the Cake’s Bakery.) Pinkie: And here we have the best place in Ponyville, the sweet shop! Crazy: Did you say this was a sweet shop? Pinkie: Yep, I sure did! Filled with Ponyville’s best cakes, cupcakes and brownies. Crazy: Oh no… Chito: *noticing Claire is gone* Hey, where’s Claire? Fairly: I think we all know the answer to that. Claire: *from off screen* Ooh! Look at this! (The camera now points to Claire. She is holding a cupcake, then quickly pops it into her mouth.) This is the best cupcake I’ve ever tasted! *Pointing to a brownie* And that’s the best brownie I’ve ever tasted. *Now to a cake* So is that cake. And I haven’t even tried them yet! (She gobbles the cake and brownie down quickly) I’m in paradise! Crazy: We’re so sorry. Claire can get a little bit… crazy, with sweets. Fins: Ha! That was funny, because your name is Crazy! (No one seems to laugh at Fins’ joke. A cricket chirp is heard in the backround.) Why doesn’t anyone ever get my jokes? Pinkie: That’s ok, Crazy. Because I love sweets, too! (She joins Claire, and they begin eating sweets non-stop.) Twilight:….Well besides Pinkie is unavalible right now, I’ll be directing the rest of the tour. Come on everypony. (They all walk out, with Pinkie and Claire not noticing them. ) Wow, time went by so fast! I think that’s it, everypony. I hope you all enjoyed the tour. Applejack: I have fresh apple pie back at home if anyone wants some. (Everyone begins chattering excitedly about the pie. Kevin shouts “YEAH! PIE!” Everyone begins to follow, but something catches Crazy’s eye. It’s a book sticking out of the ground! Crazy walks towards it and pulls it out of the ground easily.) Crazy: *reading the title*The 7th Element of Harmony. (She opens the book, and 7th Element of Harmony falls out. She looks at it in shock.) I wonder who this belongs to. *shouting* Hello? Did someone drop a book? (With no luck, she opens the book) Maybe there’s a name in here… (Instead, she begins reading the text inside the book.) To whom who may concern. Congratulations! After your long, hard journey, you have finally found the secret 7th Element of Harmony. ''*Now speaking for herself* My long, hard, journey was 2 steps long…. Ok, then. *She countinues reading* ''Remember, you must keep this element very secret so it’s information does not fall into the wrong hands. If you agree to this, you may continue reading. ''(Curious, Crazy turns the page.) Did I just find an acient artifact that’s been lost for 1,000’s of years?….. Nah, probably not. (Crazy continues reading some of the pages outloud. In the background, the camera zooms in on a bush, where Discord and Chrysalis pop out of nowhere behind it.) Chrysalis: Did you find anything yet? Discord: No, what about you? Chrysalis: What do you think? No! Discord: Are you sure the element is even here? Chryalis: Yes, it says it in the book. And books don’t lie! Discord: But we’ve checked every place in Ponyville, and no luck! Even though this is our last stop, I really doubt we’ll find it here. And we seriously don’t find it- (Discord notices Crazy’s loudness of her reading the book.) I’m sorry. I can’t finish my sentence because of the pony reading so very loud in front of me! Could you keep it down over there?! (Crazy turns her head around) We’re trying to dicuss an evil plan here! (Chrysalis elbows him, giving him the signal to keep quiet about the plan.) Ow! Crazy: Oh, sorry. (Crazy continues reading, but quieter this time.) Discord: *continuing* And if we seriously don’t find it, we won’t be able to take over Equestria! Chrysalis: Don’t worry, we’ll find the element. Discord: Stop mentioning element so loud! Chrysalis: Says the guy who almost told the random pony in front of us about our plan. (They two begin arguing. Crazy notices them. She looks at the element book in her hands and realize the missing book must belong to them.) Crazy: The 7th Element of Harmony? (Discord and Chrysalis stop arguing and look over at Crazy) Are you guys looking for this? *holds up book* Discord: *who is quiet in shock for a second*….. WHAT?! You’re telling me we have searched ALL DAY around Ponyville for ONE book, and couldn’t find it?! PLUS the last place we look, I’m about to GIVE UP, when the book just HAPPENS to be there!! BUT NO!! Before we can actually, GET to it, another PONY finds it before us!!! GRR!! Crazy: (Crazy is quiet for a minute, unsure of what to do. She finally decides to give the book to them.) Well, here. Do you want it? *holds up book again* Discord:…… Yes! (He tries to grab the book, but Chrysalis pushes him back.) Chrysalis: Hold on a minute, we can’t just take the book from her. *now whispering* She knows too much. Discord: (He is quiet for a minute, then gets an evil grin on his face.) Yes. She does know too much. *now speaking to Crazy* Well, it’s pretty late, so I suppose you should get home. Crazy: But it’s only early afternoon- (Before she can say anymore, Discord traps her in a sack) Discord: Or not. Crazy: *from inside the sack* Help! What are you guys doing? Chrysalis: Don’t worry, pony. It will all make sense soon. Now let’s put her on the cart and go to our secret hideout. Discord: We have a secret hideout? Chrysalis: Yeah! It’s just on the edge of the west side of Ponyville. Now let’s go! (As the friends are walking back to the house, Chito realizes that someone is missing from the group.) Chito: Hey guys? Everyone: Yes? Chito: Do you have a feeling someone is…missing? Maria: *freaking out* IS KESWICK MISSING?! Keswick: No, Maria. I’m right here. Maria: *relieved* Oh. Hi Keswick! *hugs Keswick* Amo: Wait a minute, I know who’s missing! Skipper: Really, Amo? Who? Amo: It’s…it’s- *dramatic pause* Agent 19. Agent 19: Um, Amo? I’m right- Amo: DON’T WORRY AGENT 19! I’ll save you! *He runs off not noticing Agent 19* Agent R: Chito is right. We should do a quick rolecall just to make sure everyone is here.** **'NOTE: Not every company member is named in this line. I intended that to happen to save writing space, so please don’t be upset if your OC is not here. Thanks! :)' Agent R: Ralph? Ralph: Here. Agent R: Skipper? Skipper: Here. Agent R: Claire? Sherry: We all know where she’s at. (Scene goes to the Cake’s Bakery. There is a GIANT pile of sweets. Claire is at the top, about to slide down.) Claire: WEEE!!! (She slides down the sweet pile. Mr. and Mrs. Cake watch horrifid in the background.) Mr. Cake: Should we leave? Mrs. Cake: Good idea! (They run out the door) Claire: *who is now at the bottom of the pile* Pinkie, do you think we’ve been eating too many sweets? Pinkie: (The camera is shown from her point of view. We see dancing banana’s swirling around Claire’s head.) Nope! (Back to rolecall scene) Agent R: Vivian? Vivian: Here. Agent R: Sherry? Sherry: Here. Agent R: Agent 19- Agent 19: WHO IS HERE! No, I am NOT the one who has disappeared, Amo! Agent R: Amo? Oh wait- (Scene goes to a tree. Amo comes out behind the tree.) Amo: Well, Agent 19 isn’t here. But maybe someone can tell me where he is. (He goes over to a rock and picks it up. An anthill lies underneath it.) Ants? Can you help me find Agent 19? (The ants don’t respond.) Why do you hate me? Agent R: Crazy? *No response* Crazy? Chito: I knew someone was missing! Fairly: What do we do?! Rainbow Dash: I’ll tell you what we’re gonna do! Get together a search party and find her. Are you ready? Everypony ( ;) ): Yeah! Rainbow Dash: Are you set? Everyone: (This time, everyone isn’t so sure.) Hmm, I guess so… Sure… Rainbow Dash: I said, '''are you set?' Everyone: (Everyone is now sure.) Yeah! Rainbow Dash: Then let’s GO! Everypony: AHHH! (Everyone takes off, not realizing that they are heading strait towards the library! They run in, where Spike is holding a piece of paper.) Spike: Guys! Guys! I’ve been looking for you! We’ve received a letter! Twilight: From the Princess? Spike: Not exactly… (Worried, Twilight takes the letter. She begins to read it out loud.) Twilight: Dear… ponies. If you happened to notice that your friend is missing, guess what!? We have her! Everyone: *gasp!* Maria: Do they mean Crazy? Keswick: *sarcasticly* No, M-M-Maria. They mean Bob. Maria: We have a friend named Bob? Twilight: *continues reading* Don’t bother trying to look for us because you’ll never, ever, '''ever, EVER-''' Spike: We get it! Twilight: Sorry, there’s a lot of evers. *continues* ''-find her. MWUHAHA! Sincerely,'' *now extremely worried* Discord and Chrysalis!? Everyone: *gasp! Again* Spike: *sarcasticly* They seriously put their names at the end of the letter? Who’s smart idea was that? (Flashback to when Chrysalis was writing the letter. She reads out loud as she writes.) “Sincerely, Discord and Chrysalis.” *to Discord* How does that look for the letter? Discord: Hey, you spelled my name wrong! Chrysalis: No, I didn’t. Discord: Yes, you did. Give me the eraser! (They fight over the eraser until Discord finally grabs it.) Got it! (He fixes his name so it is now spelled right.) There. Much better. Chryalis: *annoyed* NOW can we send it? Discord: Sure. Let’s go. (Scene goes back to present time. Everyone are quiet for a minute.) Rarity: So… now that we know our two worst enemies have teamed up and captured one of our friends, what should we do. (Everyone is quiet for a moment. Scene goes to everyone screaming and running towards the Cake’s Bakery, where Pinkie and Claire are still eating sweets.) Claire: Wow, Pinkie Pie. That was the best day ever! Pinkie: I know! Does anyone else see the candy mountains, though? (Camera goes from Claire’s POV. Instead of the bakery, she see’s a candy wonderland with lollipops for trees and cotton candy for clouds. It begins to rain sprinkles.) Claire: Yay! Sprinkles! (She opens her mouth, hoping to catch sprinkles. The rest run in, but Pinkie and Claire don’t notice. A giant cupcake appears out of nowhere in Claire’s POV.) Cupcake: Claire… Claire: Hi, Mr. Cupcake man. Can I eat you? Cupcake: Claire… Claire: Oh, that’s ok. But can I at least lick the frosting? Cupcake: CLAIRE! (We are exited out of Claire’s POV. Chito is shown to be the cupcake.) Chito: SNAP OUT OF IT! Claire: *realizing she’s in real life* Oh, hi Chito! I almost thought you were a cupcake. A delicious… strawberry cupcake with frosting… *stares off into space* Chito: Nevermind that Claire. We have bigger problems. Crazy has been captured by villains and we need to rescue her! Claire: (Claire is quiet for a minute, then begins giggling.) Chito, you’re so funny! For a minute, I thought you actually said Crazy was captured by villains and that we needed to rescue her. *laughs louder* But, I know it’s just the hallunations. So, what are you guys here to really tell me? All except Pinkie: CRAZY IS MISSING!! Claire: Oh… *silence*….. AHHH!!! (End of scene/Commercial Break. After the break is over, we are back in the Cake’s Bakery. Keswick is writing in his diary. He speaks as he writes in it.) Keswick: Dear D-D-Diary. Now that we are stuck in Ponyville, things couldn’t possibly get worse. Crazy has been c-captured by villains, and everyone is freaking out, especially Claire. (Camera goes over to Claire. She is on the floor rolling back and forth. Vivian is standing by her looking worried.) Claire: No Crazy… No T.U.F.F…. What will we do? (She now gets up and starts screaming at Vivian.) WHAT WILL WE DO!? Vivian: I...don’t…know? Keswick: With Amo s-s-still gone and the bakery a diasaster, we’re pretty much d-doomed. Maria: *suddenly popping up behind Keswick* What are you doing, Keswick!? Keswick: Uhh… *hiding diary* N-Nothing… Maria: *freaking out* Are you holding a book?! *knocks book out of Keswick’s hands* You shouldn’t be holding that book! You could have gotten a paper cut! Keswick: Maria, I’m n-not going to get a p-p-paper cut! Maria: But what if you did? Oh, then you’d be sorry! (Just then Amo runs in. Everyone looks crazy and exshausted, but he doesn’t seem to notice.) Amo: Oh, hi guys! I was just coming in here to get a snack. Then I must continue my search for Agent 19. Agent 19: *facepalm* Rarity: For the last time, Agent 19 isn’t the one missing, Crazy is. Amo: Is Crazy Agent 19’s new nickname? I like it! Agent 19: *getting angry* Maybe Crazy should be Amo’s new nickname… (They stare at each other angrily) Twilight: Come on, guys. This isn’t the time to fight! We have to start looking for Crazy. Skipper: But what if we get hurt on the trip? We can’t risk it. Agent R: Good point. It could be too dangerous. Ralph: On the other hand, Crazy is one of T.U.F.F.’s best agents and a great friend, so it’s important that we rescue her. Amo: *holding a cupcake* And on the bright side, we have a ton of cupcakes! (Everyone begins to debate wether they should search or not. Twilight tries to calm everyone down, but fails. All of a sudden, Fluttershy steps in front of Twilight and begins shouting.) Fluttershy: EVERYPONY QUIET! (Everyone is immediately quiet, surprised by Fluttershy’s outburst.) Thank you for your attention. (She flies away) Twilight: Listen up! We are stuck in a sticky situation- Pinkie: Literally. (She is shown to be covered in light blue frosting. Claire is helping her clean it off.) Claire: You know, I could just eat most of this frosting… Twilight: Well, the rest of you know what I mean. If we’re going to save our friend, we’re going to have to have teamwork, patience and bravery. (As she says each of the character traits, the camera zooms in on each pony as they smile. Rainbow Dash does a fist pump.) With Applejack’s honesty, Fluttershy’s kindness, Pinkie Pie’s humor- Pinkie: *from back of room* With frosting on top! Twilight: *continuing* Rainbow Dash’s determination, Rarity’s generousity. And- *looking at the Company* …the rest of you here, I say we make the perfect team. Who agrees? Everyone: *cheering* Twilight: So I say we get out there, and save our friend! Everyone: Yay! (Everyone rushes out the door feeling confident.) Sherry: Wow, I feel so confident about the mission, I feel a song coming on. Matt: Oh no… (This part will be blank until I can actually write the song XD) Category:Fan fiction